Come My Way
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: [SessKago][Complete][Sesshomaru saves Kagome's life and she owe's him one......but what will she owe him? Read to find out.]
1. Chapter 1 You Dare to Come?

Nafyhsseseyar: Hey everyone! This is a one is a songfic but it's gonna be one-shot, which means that it will have 1-5 chapters, but this one might just have one though, maybe not . But no one sings though, if you want to listen to it, which will be much better than singing yourself or in your head , then email me and I will send you the song. Also, there is the english part in { }'s like this {English thing here} so you know what it is saying. If it is already in English, then I won't put it up again, I'm only putting English where there is Japanese in the paragraph.

* * *

**Come My Way**

**Chapter 1**

**You Dare to Come?**

****

_**Kagome's POV**_

Every time I see him..........I always get this warm and safe feeling inside of me. Unlike Inuyasha, he has gorgeous and longer silver hair, his eyes are golden but are filled with coldness and wiseness. His movement is like a ribbon being used in a slow and graceful dance done by a proffesionalist. But there is something that is different from him and Inuyasha..............he has this velvet voice that always make me shiver in pleasure but also a little of fear mix in. But.......he doesn't use it right, just saying arrogant stuff to Inuyasha a lot.........and making each other fight........

"Kagome, get behind me!"

I looked over at Inuyasha wondering why I should. 'I can take care of myself, so I don't need to.'

"Look, I'm fine right here!"

"No you're not!" Ohhh he's so gonna get it!

"Inuyasha......."

"What?"

"**SIT!!!!**"

**_WHAM!_**

"Oww! What the hell was that for you idiot?"

I put my nose up in the air, like those popular and snotty girls at home and huffed. Then HE showed up! Of all the times, HE just had to show up, walking out of the forest and into the clearing ahead of us. His golden silver swayed in the wind like a flag in a very windy day, his bangs adorned his navy crescent moon while his red strips adorned his cheeks. His face was set on his emotionless mask again, which seem to upset me.

'What is behind that mask? Loneliness? Great deal of loss? Pain?' She just had to know because it was eating her insides. Inuyasha had already gotten up and charged toward him, with Tetsusaiga sheathed in his right hand and was attacking the demon lord blindly. 'Wait, why did he come in the first place? He never succeeds getting the Tetsusaiga, so........' My thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha's lovely voice was shouted towards me.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!"

I came back to reality and saw that Sesshomaru headed towards me! I took out an arrow and knocked in place on my bow but what I saw next I didn't expect! Sesshomaru's eyes showed a little bit of shock and worry! 'Wait, worry? What the........" Sesshomaru flew past me and killed something that was behind me! 'Wait.........something...........which equals that he just saved me and........oh crap........you're in for it now Kagome.....'

Moshi ima-----kana-------shimi------  
Afure------ru-----na--ra---  
Wata----shi ni----motar---ete-----  
Nai--------te--ii-------ka----ra------

[I get, I get, I get, get the feeling]  
[I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming]  
Tada-----kono--------mama------------

{_If it's sadness that is now overflowing  
It's ok to lean on me and cry_

_That's just how it is}_

**_Sesshomaru POV_**

I just had picked up the scent of that miko that was always with Inuyasha. It was the smell of Jasmine and Lavendar...........it was just so hard not to sense it a mile away where I was staying with Rin and Jaken. I told Jaken to watch after Rin, who was picking flowers in the night, with fireflys flying around her and Jaken, who had shooed them away from him, and they gladly did and went to Rin and the flowers, which smelt better than him.........

I used my demon speed into the forest and started to walk out of it when Inuyasha had sensed me. I saw Kagome looking at me and smelt curiousity and anger. 'What was she so curious and angry about?' Then Inuyasha just had to charge at me and try to attack me, but blindly of course. The stupid hanyou.........he never learns.........

Then, I smelt something behind the miko and without thinking or anything, I sped toward her. I heard Inuyasha yell at her but I was so focused on the demon that was behind Kagome. My eyes showed shockness and one emotion I didn't want to pass through, worry.......she had knocked an arrow in place in her bow and looked at me but saw the two emotions that had slipped into my golden eyes. I past her just in time when the demon was about make his entrance with my poison claws, the demon screaming in pain, didn't so sound so great to hear anymore........

[Come-----my----way-----] kono yami no hotori---  
[Come------close----to me-------] ima akari tomoshi---  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
Tada soba ni iru kara  
So come------my-----------way------------

{_In this surrounding darkness_

_I'll light your way_

_I'll just be there beside you}_

**_Normal POV_**

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru, with his back to her, was standing beside the demon while his right hand was still glowing and hissing with the poison he had used. The demon he had killed was no dust and the wind blew it away. Kagome finally got her voice and said, "Ano, arigato Sesshomaru." The demon lord turned toward her and walked past her after he brushed his LEFT, yes left, hand against her right hand gently, making a shiver go up her spine, and was walking toward Inuyasha.

"If it weren't for me, then your wench will be dead."

"Oh shut the fuck up Sesshomaru!"

"Umm excuse me....."

"....and another thing, why did you save her in the first place?"

"Umm, HELLO!!!!!!"

"What you idiot?"

Sesshomaru just looked her way with his cold golden eyes.

"Do I have a SAY in this?"

"Keh, and what would you say?"

"Well, he did save my life, so I owe him."

Inuyasha was about to fall on his face. SHE owe him? Now that was scary, well maybe a little.......ok, forget that, that was FREAKING HELL scary!

"Owe him? YOU owe HIM? The asshole of a jackass? Now that's just plain stupid!"

"Well, in my time you owe people."

'Her time? What does she mean by HER time,' thought Sesshomaru who was, of course, being ignored.

"Whatever, and what are you gonna do to owe him?"

"Uhh..........I, don't know."

Sesshomaru smirked and though to himself. 'Well, she could say that she will be my beautiful mate-hold it! What am I saying? I don't feel anything for her.'

Then what do you feel?

'Nothing......'

You're lying and you don't like it when anyone lie, do you?

'Silence!'

I don't think so, you know you feel for her.

'No I don't'

"Sesshomaru......"

Sesshomaru was brought out of trance by Kagome's voice and his head went to her. "What miko?"

"Ok, one thing I need to get straight with you is my name. It's Ka-go-me, not wench, bitch, whore, idiot, miko, woman, or any of those names that you demons or human males use! It's Kagome," said Kagome, while her voice was rising every slowly by word but she was loud, none the less.

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and he was annoyed. "Well one, don't talk so loud, you're making my ears bleed."

Kagome's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Well, if you would of called me KAGOME then I wouldn't have gotten angry now would I?"

"You've never given me your name............."

"Ehh......."

Silence..............

"Gomen about that...........if you want, you can stay here if you want."

[R:SF: Oh forgot, Sango and the others are sleeping except Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru]

"Why would I want to?"

"Ugh! You're so rude! I'm just asking if you want to, jeez! You demons are so arrogant and bastards!!!!!"

"The ears wench!"

"The name IDIOT!"

"If you don't use my name, then I won't use yours!"

"Fine! Whatever!"

Kizu-----ite-------ana----ta wa----  
Kono-------sekai-------de-------  
Tada------hito-------ii------dake no----

Tai-------setsu----na-----kitto----  
[I get, I get, I get, get the feeling]  
[I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming]  
Tada------sono------mama--------

{_The world has been hard on you  
Surely that's important to be a good person_

_This is just how it is}_

Kagome walked to her sleeping bag, leaving a little amused Sesshomaru behind her, seeing that Shippo was already asleep on it, picked him up and slid in it.

Sesshomaru leapt into the tree that was above her and leaned against it.

"Oi! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Shut up half-breed, before you wake up every demon with that big mouth of yours."

"Why I otta!"

"**SIT!**"

**_WHAM!_**

Kagome got up and went toward him and towered over him. "Inuyasha, I invited him to stay and he picked that on his own, so shut up and let us sleep you jerk!"

"How can I with that stupid jackass around?!"

Kagome's right eyebrow twitched and glared at him. "I can't stand this." Kagome stomped toward the forest and went to the lake.

Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off and glared at Sesshomaru and brought up a claw, making it into a fist and said, "Listen you dumbass, just because she says that she 'owes' you, doesn't mean you can stay here damnit!"

"I don't want to stay here either, but here, we follow that rules as well, or haven't you forgotten about that in your small sized brain?"

Inuyasha growled and jumped on a tree. "Whatever, just don't get in my way idiot."

Sesshomaru smirked but no one saw it. "Believe me, I can't stand your scent, so why would I want to be anywhere beside you?"

"Keh." Inuyasha fell asleep and when Sesshomaru was sure, he flew into the air, going toward where Kagome was.

**[::The::Lake::]**

Kagome had her socks and shoes off and had her feet inside the cool water. "It's such a nice night and Inuyasha had to spoil it!" Then she thought about Sesshomaru, er should I say, TALKED out LOUD about him. "I wonder why he stayed here, I mean, he hates Inuyasha and humans, so why is he........maybe he...........NO WAY Kagome! That will never happen, not even when Naraku takes form of Brittney Spears and sings "Hit Me Baby One More Time."

Now, that made her went into a fit of laughter. This is when Sesshomaru found her, laughing in the night, her voice radiating off the trees and it sounded beautifully to his demon ears.

"That'll be so funny, if that would happen, I would get the video camera and record it."

"........and that would be," said a velvet voice but filled with coldness.

Kagome flinched and turned her head behind her and saw the demon lord standing in all his glory. 'Why wouldn't he be? I mean his hair is prettier than mine and that's sooo not fair and that's a sign!'

"Oh hello Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked toward her and sat down gracefully beside her.

"Tell me about yourself Kagome."

Kagome looked at him with widened eyes.

"What?"

"You, you said my name."

"Thank you Sesshomaru for saying it."

"Your welcome......"

Kagome giggled and said, "Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 19 and I live 500 years in the future, I have a mom and she is always happy, my dad is dead, I have a little brother named Souta, a weird ji-chan that hates demons and a cat named Buyou. I'm also the reincarnation of Kikyou."

"So it would seem......"

"Now, how about you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I'm the Western Land Lord, I have a ward named Rin and a retainer named Jaken."

"You mean that toad? How can you stand him?"

"Don't know, ask our creator about that.............my mother was a white inu-youkai but she died and my father mated with Inuyasha's mother whom was called Izayoi. You almost look like her and act like her. She treated me well but.........."

"But..."

"After a short period, father and she ignored me and father sent me to be trained and know all the details about being a demon lord and fight as well."

"So......that made you get, well you know, like this?"

".........I believe so.........."

"That's.........that's a bad past you had....."

"Same for you.............how long did you know your dad?"

"Since I was 6......."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened but she didn't see it. 'So how can she be so happy and cheerful all the time? I don't get it........'

"You.........you and Rin act the same.........."

"Yeah I know......wait is that why you revived her?"

".......no.......that's not why, Tenseiga made me."

"What? A sword made YOU, Sesshomaru the Western Lord, revive her?"

"Yes..........."

"That's........that's so not like you though. You see........I thought you killed for pleasure."

"Iie........that's below me"

"But why do you act so cold towards everyone?"

"I don't act cold toward everyone."

"You are right now.........you know............you should have someone that loves you...........like me..........wait!"

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn!

'Oh kami-sama! You just blurted your feelings for him OUT LOUD and now he is looking at you like you have three heads!'

[Come-----my-----way----] mou hitomi tojite  
[Come-----close----to me-----] mou nemuruba ii  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
So come--------my------way---------

_{Close your eyes already_

_It's ok to sleep again_

_I'll just be right here}_

**_Sesshomaru POV_**

I was wondering why she said that sentence.......and suddenly, she answered it for me! She........she loves someone like me.........a youkai..........a powerful and deadly youkai of all Japan youkai................but...........why?'

I turned my head to her and said, "Why?" I saw her blush on her cheeks and they reddened more when she realized I was waiting for her answer.......

"Because........you.........you had a bad past and........oh I can't explain it! I just love you!" While she said that, tears fell down her cheeks like a waterfall. I watched her as tears fell down her cheeks and studied her and saw that she was beautiful everywhere! Her silky black hair was waving in the wind a little bit, her curves and dips were perfect and her slim form was intriguing but the most funny and outrageous part was her scent.............the scent that will make you think that you are in a field full of sakura blossom tree's and jasmine.......it was so antitoxic that I didn't know I was leaning closer to her.

Come on now can you hear me yeah----  
So come-----my----way------  
[I get, I get, I get, get the feeling]  
[I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming]  
Tada------kono-----mama-------

_{That's just how it is}_

**_Kagome POV_**

When he asked me why I loved him, I didn't know how to explain it! It was more than what I felt toward Inuyasha.........it made my whole body feel warm when I was near him, my heart beat raced and pounded against my chest, ready to be burst out and join his! My soul was aching for his as well as my body..........if I would say that to Sesshomaru, he wouldn't believe me.........so I said, "Because........you.........you had a bad past and........oh I can't explain it! I just love you!" Suddenly, tears fell down my cheeks and going onto my lap, making it all wet.

'What if he rejects my love? Will I be hurt again? If he does........I will leave this time and stay in my own........I don't want to remember that I fell in love with him........but..........I knew that I would never forget Sesshomaru........no matter how I tried......I just wouldn't forget him. Then, something surprising and shocking happened! He was leaning towards me, his body covering mine and it was so warm.......

[Come-----my----way------] kono yami no hotori--  
[Come-------close-----to me-----] ima akari tomoshi--  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
Tada soba ni iru kara  
So come------my------way-------

{_In this surrounding darkness_

_I'll light your way_

_I'll just be there beside you}_

**_Normal POV_**

Sesshomaru leaned toward Kagome, feeling his body go over her small frame and swore he felt her shiver from his heat and planted his velvet soft but manly lips on her small and soft womanly lips gently. Kagome kissed him back and she felt that feeling and her heart raced while he kissed her back with passion that none of the other think he was capable to do that.

Sesshomaru brought his left hand slowly to her waist and pulled her to him, which made her feet come out of the water and went on the shore but not for long as he pulled them to him and put them on the either side of him while still kissing her. There hearts were beating rapidly and their souls were aching for each other.......

"Kagome........oh Kagome, Kagome.........," he said while kissing in between.

'She tastes so good like whine and honey.........' He deepened the kiss, which made it rough and filled with passion that was way off the passion scale which was well........shocking.......

"Sesshomaru............" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, which resulted her hands touching his light and silky than silk silver hair and knotted her hands with it.

Kagome broke the kiss and said, "It's not fair......that you have better hair than me........"

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. Yes. You read correctly, he SMILED down at her which almost made her fall on her back.

"You're........you're smiling!" Kagome brought a hand up to his right cheek and caressed it. "It makes you look more handsome than before........"

Sesshomaru dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers lightly and then brushed them against the tip of her nose, eyelashes and finally, brushed his lips against her forehead which........didn't last long.......because of a certain hanyou.......

"What the hell? What the fuck are you doing Sesshomaru to Kagome?"

Kagome put her head in between Sesshomaru's neck and shoulder while she had her arms still around his neck.

"Do you have something better to do than walking into other 'people's' business? Oh.....no wait.......you're a nosey hanyou, I completely forgot about that, which will end you up dead!"

"Shut up you stupid asshole! And let Kagome go!"

"Why don't you stop making decisions for her hanyou........it's irritating.........."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Kagome! Get away from him! He's playing with your emotions!"

Kagome moved her head to Sesshomaru's chest, not listening to Inuyasha and buried her head into his chest.

"**Sit**........."

**_WHAM!_**

"You know that hurts!"

Sesshomaru stood up while helping Kagome up and they both walked back to camp walking beside Sesshomaru with love in her aura for him.

* * *

Nafyhsseseyar: Awww so romantic and a cliffy........gomen nasi but I just want to upload this songfic right away and the Inuyasha characters are not here tonight so.......yeah, deal with it XD Also........it was hard to decide where to put the lyrics to the song called Come because well, it's a short one XD Well......review if you want! 


	2. Chapter 2 Hopeless to Stay Away From You

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Hello everyone! Here is the 2nd chapter, just like I promised!

**Inuyasha**: Keh, took you a while...

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Shut up!

**Inuyasha**: You shut up!

**Kagome**: Inuyasha! Shut up for telling Raye-san to shut up!

**Inuyasha**: You shut up for telling me to shut up to Raye!

**Kagome**: Shut up for telling me to shut up for telling you to shut up and shutting up to Raye-san

**Kasai**: _ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!_

**Inuyasha**: My ears!

**Kagome**: Sit...

**_WHAM!_**

**Inuyasha**: Owww...you bit-

**_SWISH!_**

**Sesshomaru**: Shut your mouth, or do I have to teach you? Wait, you can't learn anything because the size of you brain.

**Inuyasha**: Urgh!

**Kasai**: Do I have to get our flamethrower Raye?

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Hmmm, I don't see why _NOT_, because Inuyasha is being just a _FREAKING JERK_!

**Inuyasha**: Ahh! No, I'll shut up, just _PLEASE_ don't hurt me with your flamethrower

**Kasai**: Good, here's the 2nd chapter everybody :D

* * *

**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone and I was going to put the lyrics by Sister Hazel's (a boy band XD) song, "Hopeless" but umm……….yeah, I gave up doing that because it's hard XD So enjoy and if you want the music, you can search for it on Windows Media Player or I can send you the music myself. Mind you though, the one I have is a music video. 

**Come My Way**

**Chapter 2**

**Hopeless to Stay Away From You**

_Kagome's POV_

I woke up. Sadly, that event was a dream. I sighed while getting out of my sleeping bag, went to my bag and took out the stuff I needed to make breakfast for everyone. 'That dream seemed so real...I wish it happened...he smiled too, there's no away he'll smile in real life. Or can he?'

I sighed. 'Oh well, let's just see what adventure waits for us.' Kagome came out of her thoughts when she heard the timer telling her that the breakfast was done. Inuyasha and the others woke up and made a circle. When Kagome served them their food, Inuyasha was gulping his down like he was starving for four days!

"Inuyasha! Slow down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Keh, I'm hungry. You wouldn't know because you don't know how to protect yourself."

"What!"

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku sighed.

"He's going to get it."

Sango nodded her head. "Yep."

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

**_WHAM!_**

Inuyasha was plummeted to the ground, his breakfast all over him.

"I can _TO _protect myself Inuyasha! You just keep on pushing me back when we're against demons saying you can do it!"

"That's...because I can...oww...damnit..."

"Hmph. You're so immature Inuyasha unlike your brother Sesshomaru!" Oh! Stupid Kagome! Why did you say that! Why! _WHY_!

"What! Don't compare me with _HIM_!"

"Oh, so it's okay for you to compare me and Kikyou!"

"Yes! It is okay because I can!"

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit! I'm tired of _YOU_ getting on my case everyday and comparing _ME_ and Kikyou!"

**_WHHHAAAMMM!_**

"God damnit! That fucking hurts!"

"Good! You should know the meaning pain and what I feel all the time you rant on about how stupid I am or comparing me to Kikyou! I've had it!" I stomped off, I was so mad at him. My feet lead me into the forest and I kept going, not wanting to go back. "Hell! I wouldn't even care if a demon were to attack me and kill me! I don't deserve a life like this..." I sighed. 'My life was all wrong. My friends at school think I'm sick, my family misses me, Inuyasha is being a big ass jerk again! All of my friends here are okay...there's like _NO ONE_ to be with anymore!' I kept on walking and walking and...yeah you get the idea.

I was soon tired and stopped in a clearing. I need to rethink my thoughts and emotions as well. I was thinking in my head when I heard a twig snap. I suddenly straightened up. 'Crap! I forgot my arrows!'

"Miko."

I froze in my spot. It was _HIM_, out of all the demons in Japan, or maybe in the world, I don't know, but it had to be HIM! That arrogant, distant, strong, handsome western lord Sesshomaru. 'Wait, he called me miko! Oh, wait, I haven't told him my name eh heh.'

"Um, er, yes?"

"Why aren't you with my stupid half-brother?"

"Because that half-brother of yours is a jerk and he compared me with my incarnation! That's why!"

His golden eyes narrowed at me and he spoke once again with his velvet voice that I almost melted at, "Incarnation? It's that the ningen who is only bones and earth?"

"Y-yes. Please...don't talk about her. He always tells me Kikyou doesn't do this or that...I'm different than that...that...oh nevermind. You probably think that I'm stupid and a smelly ningen right?"

"Very perceptive."

"Hmph." The nerve of him!

"But...you forgot one thing."

I blinked. One, no three, times. "Uh...what?"

"You forgot the word: Beautiful."

I felt myself blush. 'Wait! Why am I blushing! Stop blushing! He's probably just toying with me!'

"A-are you toying with me?"

"Iie. This Sesshomaru never lies."

"But...I thought you _HATED_ humans?"

"Mmm...some of them can be quite interesting." Interesting? How am I or _ANY _humans- oh, I know why. He has Rin, I totally forgot about that kawaii girl!

"Umm, how's Rin?"

"Being watched over my retainer."

"Thought so...umm...Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you say I was...I was beautiful?"

I saw him smirk at the phrase and he replied, "It's the truth right? Or did my stupid half-brother compared you and that bitch about you?"

"Actually he did once...and...can we please not talk about that? It really...it umm...ugh!" I decided to collapse on the floor with tears streaming down my face, where they came from? I didn't have_ ANY_ clue. "It hurts so much! I can't take it anymore!" I put my hand into a fist and put it over my heart like I've done in the past. "Please...just kill me. I don't want to live in this life anymore. Everything is messed up."

"Iie. It is not. Now, get up."

I shooked my head. He just couldn't get it!

"You don't get it! That Inuyasha hurt me! He wouldn't love me back, no matter what I did! I didn't give up, cause I thought he would see my love that I had toward him but he didn't! He wants to be with that Kikyou! Now it hurts just talking about it as well! It hurts so much and he doesn't even know how much it hurts! He keeps on hurting me everyday!" I felt his gaze on my crying, pathetic form. But I didn't care. He could just leave me be. But, he didn't!

_Normal POV_

Sesshomaru walked up to her gracefully, his black shoes making a soft thud on the surface of the earth. Kagome just sat there like a helpless child who was hurting with pain in her heart. 'Why is he coming to me?'

He kneeled down before her and brought her chin up with his pointer finger forcefully. "Miko...stop crying...that hanyou does not deserve those tears or...you."

"I can't...it hurts...it hurts so much!" Suddenly, she lunged into his arms, like she used to do when she was little to her mother. She snuggled her head in his chest, realizing he didn't have the armor on. Sesshomaru was shocked and wondered why she suddenly did that. He could just kill her right then and there.

'But...I can't kill her...there's something about her that filthy hanyou will never see or have.'

Kagome wipped her tears onto Sesshomaru's outer kimono. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to mess up your kimono..."

"Nonsense. You had...have..." Sesshomaru sighed. For once, he didn't have any words to say, in his whole life. "I mean..."

Kagome smiled that one smile he wanted to have toward him so much and felt jealousy toward his brother. But now, it was given to him. "What I mean is that you needed to let that out. It's not normal to hold that much inside you."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "H-how did you know?"

"Your aura is blue which is sadness..."

"Oh..."

Suddenly both of them heard Inuyasha calling her name loudly and it was filled with...worry?

"I better go and let that stupid hanyou be."

"You mean...you don't want to fight?"

"I do not wish my father's fang anymore...but what I do wish is you Kagome..."

Kagome gasped. "M-me? But I'm human."

Sesshomaru bent his head down to her neck and nuzzled her. "I know and a strong and loyal one as well."

"Sesshomaru..."

He licked her neck with his tongue so gently, that it felt almost like a flick from a feather that was wet. "Kagome!"

"I must take my leave but before I go, may I kiss you Kagome?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. _THE_ Western Lord asked _HER_, a human, if he could kiss her.

"Uh...it would be my first though..."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her, his velvet lips crashing down on hers gently, while he ran his fang's tip, grazing it across her bottom lip, which made her shiver in pleasure. "Sesshomaru..."

"KAGOME!"

'No...go away Inuyasha...I don't want this to...'

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome, which broke the kiss, and stood up, his silver hair, kimono and sash blowing in the wind, and leapt into the air. Kagome stood up and looked at Sesshomaru's flying form. '...to end...' Kagome suddenly felt cold for some unknown reason and looked at the ground. '...Sesshomaru...'

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for-" Inuyasha's nose suddenly, or should I say finally, caught the scent of his elder half brother and growled. "That bastard! He was here with you wasn't he!"

"Yes."

"I swear I'll kill him when I get the chance to again!"

"No!"

"Eh? Why! He tried to kill you right?"

"No...he was just passing by that's all..."

"Then why do I smell him on you?"

"I tripped."

"You tripped? Over what! There's nothing in this clearing but grass and dirt."

"I tripped over my foot. It happens you know!"

"Yeah, being your dumb, clumsy self."

"What! Well, at least I'm not rude and hot-headed like you!"

"Well, at least Kikyou didn't argue with me! She knew when to keep her mouth shut unlike you, you wench!"

"Stop comparing me to her, you, you, you _DAMN _hanyou!"

"Oh yeah! Well, I forbid you to see Sesshomaru! If you even go near him at night, I will kill you."

"What? Why!"

"He's playing with your emotion's that's why!"

"Stop! Just stop!" Kagome felt tears prick her eyes while her heart clenched tightly.

"Aww, is Kagome going to cry because she won't see her 'lover' anymore?"

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

**_Wham...wham...wham...WHAM!_**

Kagome now had tears coming down out of her eyes, but didn't care, and turned on her heel running back to camp. Sango, Miroku and Shippo didn't even dare to ask what happened so, they kept their mouths shut. They soon saw Inuyasha walk to camp casually and started leading the group on their journey once again.

Sango saw Kagome walk slowly and was marking their trail. 'I wonder what's up with Kagome...I better talk with her when we stop for camp.' Suddenly, Sango felt a hand on her ass and introduced Hiraikotsu to the hentai monk once again, making him fall on the ground twitching once in a while.

"You're such as hentai houshi!" Sango then slowed down until she was walking beside Kagome. "Kagome, is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you back here? Why aren't you walking beside Inuyasha like you always do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Of course I do Kagome. Just tell me, even if it's a little bit weird..."

"Alright..." Kagome whispered to Sango that she loved Sesshomaru but Inuyasha threatened her not to go or he will kill her.

Sango's eyes went wide as saucers. "That's horrible Kagome!"

"I know...but please, don't say anything about it to the others...especially Shippo."

Sango smiled. She knew that Shippo and Kagome were close like a mother would be to her son. "Alright, I promise."

After a while of walking and fighting demons, Inuyasha decided to take a rest for the day since it was dusk. Kagome started fixing dinner for everyone while she heard Sesshomaru calling to her. She stopped going through her backpack and stood up, looking like she was in a trance.

"Kagome?"

"Don't even think about going to _HIM_ Kagome."

Sango shot a glare at Inuyasha as best she could. 'How dare he!'

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"Keh, like you'll understand runt."

"Hey! I'm not a runt! I'm a full pledge demon, unlike you!"

"What! Why you!" Inuyasha started running after Shippo but that didn't last long, because he was now in a crater.

"Leave Shippo alone!"

"Gah! Damn you bitch!"

"Sit."

**_WHAM!_**

"Agh!"

"Serves you right Inuyasha for calling her a name like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how about this. Stop it Sesshomaru's bitch!"

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes while she felt everyone's gazes turn to her.

"Sesshomaru's bitch?"

"Yes. Didn't you sense Sesshomaru on her?"

"Inuyasha. I am a demon exterminator while the hentai over there is a houshi."

"Why, I'm hurt Sango."

"Everyone and you as well, know it houshi."

"Keh, like I was saying, he touched Kagome!"

"He didn't hurt me! He kissed me!"

Inuyasha's amber eyes were now leaking with crimson. He spoke with his fangs clenched, "That bastard kissed you! And you LET him!"

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes once again. "Yes! Are you jealous or something?"

"You're mine Kagome, not that bastard's!"

"I'm no ones property!"

"Oh, so you don't love him back?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Yes you did."

"I did not!"

"You said that you were no one's property!"

"Yeah, like a property of land to be fought over! And I'm defiantly not yours!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Inuyasha chuckled, which sounded like an evil one. "And your Sesshomaru's -lover-?"

"Inuyasha! Stop it!"

"Shut it runt!"

"I agree with Shippo, you might want to stop Inuyasha."

"No! She needs a piece of her mind!"

"Sit! Sit down and sit in your crater like a sitting puppy should!"

**_Whhhhammmmm!_**

"Urg. Just wait till I get out of this damn thing! I'll teach you the meaning of pain!"

"Oh no you won't! I won't let you!"

'Oh no...I feel Sesshomaru calling me...please...please don't come.'

"I sense that bastard!"

"No don't! Please! Leave him alone!"

"Why should I? He deserves it because he touched you!"

"Somebody is possessive..."

"...and jealous."

"Shut up Miroku and you little runt!"

"Sit! Stop calling Shippo that!"

**_WHAM!_**

"Agh! God damnit bitch!"

"Sit!"

**_WHAM!_**

"Arg, you're gonna pay for that!"

Kagome finally just blew him off and finished dinner for them, giving everyone their own bowl of ramen. After they finished, all of them went to bed. Kagome felt Sesshomaru calling her once again and her heart clenched in pain. 'I'm sorry Sesshomaru...but I can't...' After that thought, Kagome fell to sleep, her dreams were about her and Sesshomaru together.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to the bright rays of the yellow sign shining down on her sapphire eyes. She groaned and sat up stretching, which made Shippo fall on the ground and wake up.

"Oh, gomen nasai Shippo."

"It's alright Kagome." Shippo smiled at her and jumped on her shoulder, hugging her cheek. Kagome giggled and took him in her arms and hugged him.

"Well, time for a new day."

Shippo smiled, his tiny fangs showing cutely at Kagome which made her giggled and hugged him once again.

"You're so kawaii and fuzzy Shippo."

"And your pretty Kagome!"

"Heh, she is not."

"Sit."

**_WHAM!_**

"Agh!"

"You deserved that Inuyasha."

"Ah, shut up Miroku! At least I don't grope girls like you do!"

"You know, it takes a real man to do it, knowing he will be beaten to a pulp."

Complete utter silence...did I also mention crickets chirping?

"Well, I'll go get some firewood."

"No you won't Kagome. I will, who _KNOWS _who you will see in those woods..."

'He's trying to keep Kagome away from Sesshomaru...' Sango looked at Kagome sadly, wishing to comfort her but she knew that you couldn't when it came to the heart. Only one person could heal it and that was Sesshomaru himself.

Inuyasha walked into the woods without waiting a reply from Kagome or the others. Sango heard Kagome sigh in pain and started going through her big yellow bag of hers.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me Sango."

"If you say so Kagome."

"There, I have the firewood." Inuyasha put it where the past wood they used for the fire last night. "And hurry up Kagome, would ya? I'm hungry."

"Inuyasha, that's rude to say."

"Whatever."

Kagome just went on fixing breakfast for the group, not saying anything. She didn't even say the three letter word either to the jerk hanyou. After breakfast, they once again searched for jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama.

"Inuyasha, can we stop now? I want to get a bath and I'm tired."

"Keh, fine. We'll stop here."

Kagome smiled and gathered her bathing stuff or accessories if you prefer that. "Inuyasha, where is-"

"Over there." Inuyasha interrupted her while saying that pointing his right hand to the right of him.

"Arigato Inuyasha."

"Keh, whatever, just go."

Kagome started walking toward the water source that Inuyasha said where it was. On the way, she let her train of thoughts go toward Sesshomaru. 'I miss him so much………I wonder what he is thinking right now. Probably hurt because I didn't go to him last night……….'

**(If you miss him, then just go to him)**

'I would……but…..'

**(But that damn hanyou that you loved threatened you, yeah, I know. Who cares? Sesshomaru will protect you, right?)**

'I never thought it that way……..'

Kagome stopped in her tracks.

**(What now? Oh, I see. It's him isn't it?)**

Kagome didn't answer back and just stood there, her sapphire eyes locked on his form. Sesshomaru was looking back at her with his amber eyes filled with hurt and of course love for her.

"Kagome………..why haven't you come for the past three days?"

"In……..Inuyasha threatened me…….."

"What?"

"Inuyasha threatened me not to come to you………"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed. "That damn hanyou……..he'll pay." He was about to go and kick Inuyasha's sorry ass but Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. Her face buried in his chest while rubbing it with her nose while hugging him tight, loving the feel of his body in his kimono.

**(R:SF: I would too you know! I act this out at night mind you)**

Sesshomaru's amber eyes lost the anger for Inuyasha and were replaced with gentles and love for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her raven head.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Inuyasha looked at the two with his jaw opened slightly while his right eyebrow twitched.

No answer…….

"I don't believe this. My bastard brother, who claims to hate humans, is hugging Kagome like she's yours!"

"Silence hanyou."

"Make me you jackass!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

**_WHAM!_**

"Agh! Damn you bitch!"

"Do not call Kagome those names that you call your dead corpse Inuyasha."

"Erg. You bastard! She's your bitch then!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes and used his demon speed toward Inuyasha and punched him in the cheek and let his venom flow out onto his cheek that he punched.

"Ahhhh!"

Sesshomaru jumped off the ground and landed in front of Kagome gracefully. "You deserved that Inuyasha for threatening Kagome and calling her unnecessary names."

Inuyasha groaned while getting up while holding his left cheek with his claw. "Ugh…….you…..you bastard….she's mine not yours, so I can do or call her whatever I want!"

Sesshomaru snarled out, "Despicable hanyou." With speed he didn't even know, he had, and slashed at Inuyasha with his claws, making Inuyasha being knocked into a trunk of a tree hard. Kagome was just standing there, watching Sesshomaru protect her and standing up for her and beating the crap out of Inuyasha. She didn't know why, but she was happy he was standing up for her and beating Inuyasha.

**(That's easy to answer. You both love each other.)**

'I know that, but, don't I still love Inuyasha?'

**(Why should you? That stupid idiot hurt you more than the wars in the whole world. Sesshomaru loves you more and more loyal. Let him teach him what pain really is.)**

Kagome heard a yell of pain and looked up suddenly and what she saw made her face emotions go into worry. It was Sesshomaru and the junction of his shoulder and collarbone with his claw right claw over it with his teeth clenched.

Her sapphire eyes looked away from Sesshomaru's form and saw Inuyasha's. 'Oh no! His demon side has taken over!'

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Did I make you bleed?"

Sesshomaru growled out, "I'll make you bleed later on you damn hanyou."

"Heheheh." Inuyasha turned his head toward Kagome. "You, come with me."

"N-no!"

"Bitch! Come with me right now!"

"No!"

"Fine, then I'll force you!" Inuyasha sped toward Kagome and was about to gather her form in his arms but a whip flashed in front of Inuyasha, which hit him on the shoulder blade. Then he felt claws slice against his chest and being pushed back from the force of the other youkai.

"Stay away from Kagome hanyou."

"She's mine! She was always mine! Mine……my Kikyou………."

"You see, that is why she is not yours. She is Kagome, not Kikyou."

"Yes she is! She's _KIKYOU_! Kikyou's soul is still in there!"

"But most of it is her own."

"She's still mine, no matter what!"

"Sit!

**_WHAM!_**

"I am _NOT_ yours and never will be! You had your chance Inuyasha! You had your chance so many times and you pushed me away every single damn time! I'm tired of you hurting me, I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Quiet wench! You will not speak-" A claw, with crimson stripes on the wrist, connected itself, tearing the skin of Inuyasha's left cheek. It left four bloody and jagged marks. Sesshomaru's eyes were leaking crimson every minute and that was not good, especially if you're a.) Taiyoukai b.) Love the person that is being called unnecessary names and d.) it's your freaking brother that's doing it.

"You…………….bastard!" Inuyasha growled and ran toward Sesshomaru, his claws lengthened and his eyes were now bloody crimson. Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes and moved out of the hanyou's raging attacks, getting slightly bored. Kagome watched off from afar, her right hand in a fist above her heart. 'I wish there was something I could do to help………..but, I guess there's nothing.'

**(Yes you can. Shoot something at Inuyasha.)**

'What? But I don't want to do that! He'll die!'

**(So? He hurt you so many times and you still have feelings for him?)**

'I guess some part of me won't let him go………and I don't know why……….'

**(It's your incarnate's soul that's holding you back.)**

'Kikyou's soul!'

**(Yes, her soul, her tiny soul that is, is the one part that still loves Inuyasha and its holding you back to hurt him.)**

_/She wasn't supposed to know that idiot./_

**(Hey! Get out of here bitch!)**

_/Make me. Listen Kagome, let me kill Inuyasha for you./_

**(No! Don't listen!)**

_/If you do, you'll be happy with Sesshomaru./_

The way 'Kikyou's soul' said that name was with venom and fear.

'I……..I don't know….'

_/Oh come on, you know you want to./_

**(No she doesn't, now, leave, go away!)**

_/I wish I could but I'm trapped in this body and not my own. Please, let me take over and kill Inuyasha and he'll go to hell with me./_

'If you give your word as a priestess.'

_/Fine, I give my word./_

**(Alright, so, if you break your word, Kagome will be back in control or Sesshomaru will defiantly kill you.)**

_/Yes, that will happen if I break my word. Now, please Kagome, I beg of you/_

'Alright……..'

Kagome felt Kikyou's soul take over and was pushed to where she could only see through the eyes.

"Inuyasha……."

"K…….Kikyou?"

"Yes, it's me Inuyasha."

'What is Kagome doing?'

"Come to me Inuyasha." Little did the hanyou know that Kikyou err 'Kagome' was holding a stick behind her and it was glowing purple. Inuyasha walked toward 'Kagome' and until he was in arms reach, 'Kagome' stabbed him in the heart.

"Ahhhh!"

**(Wow, she actually kept her word.)**

'Kagome' felt her soul come out, which made a big hole appear, and she dragged him with her. Kagome, the real one that is, was now back in control and had a tear slipping down her cheek. "Kikyou…….Inuyasha………" She smiled and wiped her cheek with her right arm and smiled back down in the crater. "Be happy together…………"

"Kagome."

Kagome turned on her heel and saw Sesshomaru standing there and smiled at him. She ran toward him, her arms outstretched while her raven silky hair flew behind her and collided into Sesshomaru's form.

"What was that all about Kagome?"

"Kikyou wanted Inuyasha to come with her since she still loved him, so, she dragged him into hell."

"It's better than dieing in the hand of anyone else."

Kagome smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Yes, it is. And it's better to…...to……." Kagome trailed off while she saw Sesshomaru's face coming to hers slowly and brushed his lips against hers. Then, the kiss become passionate which made both of them touch and feel each other and brushing their hands through each others hair and explore their top part of their bodies.

"K-Kagome……..shall we take this someplace else?"

"Yes…….." Both of their eyes were now half closed and they looked like they were drunk of the emotion called, "love". Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms, put her on his back and jumped into the air flying toward the west to his domain. Kagome smiled and rested her head on his left shoulder, leaning her head against his.

* * *

**Nafyhsseseyar**:Cliffyness! 

**Inuyasha**: For once, I'm not killed by Sesshomaru _OR_ Naraku! Yay!_ (does victory dance)_

**Nafyhsseseyar**: U uh okay………yeah………_(coughs) _Anyways……..the lemon scene may be added, I don't know, it depends on how much ya'll review

**Crickets**:Chirp………..chirp………..chirp……..

**Nafyhsseseyar**: T.T oh come on! Can anybody take a joke! I always update if you don't review or not! Let's see………how many pages is this on the comp………..O.o whoa! 16 pages!

**Inuyasha**: _(whistles)_ That's a lot.

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Anyways, review or don't review but rate please or if you don't rate………then that's fine with me as well yeah okay.

**Sesshomaru**: If they don't rate this fic, then they can defiantly rate me

**Inuyasha**: For a minute there, I thought you said 'rape' instead of 'rate'.

**Nafyhsseseyar**:Get your mind out of the gutter XD You sicko!

**Kikyou**:All dogs are horny, what do you expect?

**Inuyasha**:Meh, whatever.


	3. Chapter 3 You're so Smooth

**Raye:SesshyFan:** I finally got inspiration! Yay! Go meh :D

**Inuyasha:** Yeah by the song Smooth by Santana!

**Raye:SesshyFan:** So? And you have a problem with that?

**Inuyasha:** Feh

**Raye:SesshyFan:** _(Shakes head)_ Immature brat...

**Come My Way**

**Chapter 3**

**You're so Smooth**

Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome to his lands and did their i dance /i in his cave. It was now morning, the sun's light not even reaching in the cave to wake the two lovers up. But, if one had a flashlight, then they could see their naked forms snuggling against each other while Sesshoumaru's fluff had wrapped itself somehow around them, but mostly Kagome. Their eyes were closed shut peacefully; their locks of hair joining as one as well like ying and yang.

But, the peace wouldn't stay for long...

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The child's voice of Rin echoed through the cave and woke the two lovers immediately.

'Oh no! If she sees this, her eyes will be burned! Wait, I just dissed-' Suddenly, a piece of cloth of white and green was thrown at her and landed on her head. Her hands shot up and pulled the shirt down and another clothing piece landed on her.

'Gah! He better stop! I'm about to get my shoe and whack him!' Kagome pulled the skirt up to her waist and tied the red bandana. After she did, she looked at Sesshoumaru with a glare in her sapphire eyes.

"What?"

"Don't say **_what_ **to me like you are innocent!'

A chuckle escaped the demon lord but stopped when Rin and Jaken ran in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! We have returned! Rin is so happy to see you once again!" Rin smiled into a grin while Jaken just looked at Rin with an annoyed facial expression on his face. Sesshoumaru patted Rin on her head like he always had but Rin ran from under his claw and went toward Kagome.

"Oh! Kagome-san!"

"Ah, Rin-chan!"

Rin giggled while grinning and launched her small form at Kagome's legs, which almost made her topple her over but Sesshoumaru had grabbed hold of Kagome's arm gently to keep her from falling.

"Arigato..."

Sesshoumaru nodded at Kagome and steadied her up while Rin hugged Kagome's legs.

"Rin-chan missed Kagome-san! Rin is so happy that she gets to see you again!"

Kagome smiled down at the girl and bent down to hug Rin.

"I'm happy to be here as well."

Jaken's eyes widened in saucers. "Wait, you're Inuyasha's wen-"

**_PUNT!_**

Before Jaken finished that, Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken with his right foot, making Jaken flying and slamming into the cave's wall. Golden eyes glared down at the pathetic of a servant that was named **Jaken** .

"You call her that or even bring that name, I will assure you that I won't even hesitate to kill you. Am I clear?"

Jaken stood up slowly, his big yellow eyes looking up at his master with fear in his every move. "H-Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. This lowly Jaken understands you."

Sesshoumaru just looked disgustingly at Jaken and turned his head toward his mate and ward. "Rin."

"Hai?"

"Do you wish to show Kagome the flower fields?"

Rin smiled and nodded excitedly. "Hai! Rin-chan does want to show Kagome-san the flower field!" Sesshoumaru nodded and started walking out of the cave, the others following closely behind. When they arrived, the field was covered with flowers that were white, pink, red, blue, purple, yellow and some colors in between.

Rin started to run through the fields with her hands out, looking behind her shoulder, she called out, "Come on Kagome-san!"

Kagome smiled and ran after her, her bare legs feeling the petals brushing against the middle of where her knee and ankle were joined. She started laughing along with Rin while Sesshoumaru just stood where he was, Jaken on his side who was being bugged by a butterfly.

"Go away, shoo! Get!" Jaken wailed his hands towards the butterfly that kept landing on him.

"I said get away you annoying little thing!" The butterfly just ignored the toad looking demon still and kept bugging him to no end. Jaken swung the Staff of Heads around, to try and smack the butterfly but it was snatched out of his hands by claws.

"Leave the creature alone Jaken. You're, swinging about with the staff, is not really what I had in mind to watch while I watch Kagome and Rin."

"Then what am I supposed to do milord?"

"Easy...just act...stupid."

"Stupid?"

"You heard me."

"So, if I act stupid, it would go away?"

"Indeed."

And sure enough, Jaken acted stupid which amused Sesshoumaru and the butterfly as well. The butterfly had enough laughs when Jaken acted stupid, which was him eating the grass, trying to eat his hat, poke at the flowers curiously and the most stupidest one, trying to eat the Staff of Heads in one gulp.

Jaken rubbed his head and spit out spit. "Yuck! Now I see why I don't eat grass."

No answer from out favorite demon lord who just stood there looking after Kagome and Rin.

"Um, milord?"

"What now?"

"May I have the staff back please?"

"Very well."

Jaken held out his hands for the staff but the staff was let go above his head and he was forced to fall on the ground. Jaken's eyes were now filled with swirls.

'To much amusement I'm having with Jaken, which is quite scary...but, none of the less, it would be better with Kagome.' Oh that thought had allowed a smirk to appear on his lips.

"Milord? You're smirking!"

Without an answer, Sesshoumaru sped toward where Kagome and Rin were, dirty thoughts in his mind, getting the best of him.

"Rin."

"Hai?"

"Mind if I take Kagome away from you?"

"Iie! Kagome-san is so much fun! Can she stay? Onegai?"

"Rin-chan..."

"Hai Kagome-san?"

"I'm, well, Sesshoumaru's mate..."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise but were now arches, sharp arches and her mouth up in a smile.

"Kagome-san is Rin-chan's new okka-san!"

"Hai. She is."

"Rin-chan has a new okka-san! Yay!" Rin hugged Sesshoumaru and then hugged Kagome. After she hugged them both, she ran toward Jaken telling him the _great_ news. But, all you could see was his sorry, low and pathetic form fainting on the flowery ground.

Kagome felt two arms wrapping around her waist and was pulled forward to a figure. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Shhh..." Sesshoumaru brushed his lips against hers lovingly. "Don't speak."

Kagome nodded and closed her sapphire eyes slowly, at the same time, enjoying Sesshoumaru kissing her. He kissed her lips passionately, not caring if someone ran into them.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Hai?"

"I need to get Shippou, I'm sure he is worried about me. Can he at least stay with...us?"

Sesshoumaru brought her head up, which she had moved down when she asked the question. "You know you don't have to ask. It's your adoptive son and I won't stop you."

Kagome smiled at him and hugged him. "Arigato Sesshoumaru-kun."

Sesshoumaru let a real smile appear on his mouth and ran his right claw through her raven locks. Having completely forgotten what they were talking about, or things around them...

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The two of them separated each other, caught off guard. Sesshoumaru nodded at Rin in a gesture that he heard what she said.

"Rin wants a play mate! Can you and okka-san have babies?"

Kagome blushed a **very** dark red, the color tinting the tip of her cheekbones and crossing over the bridge of her nose while Sesshoumaru was too shocked for words but was actually snickering and smirking inside. 'Funny how children don't know...'

"Of course."

Kagome blinked, her blush going away and glared at Sesshoumaru playfully. "But first, we're going to get a playmate for you, **right **Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes moved to the corner of their eyes and moved his head to Kagome. "What playmate?"

'Out of all the times, he has to _act _stupid! The nerve!'

"You know, my adoptive son? Shippou!"

"Oh, that one. Are you sure cause we can _always_ just do _it_ tomorrow."

'He's-he's flirting! Good thing Rin doesn't know otherwise-'

"Kawaii! Rin remembers Shippou-chan! Let's go get Shippou-chan! Let's go get Shippou-chan!" By now, Rin was bouncing up and down with her fist closed, as well as her eyes and acting like a child that wanted cotton candy. And now.

Sesshoumaru just let out a sigh and a cloud behind him formed, lifting up his figure going in search of the kit.

**_-----20 minutes later-----_**

"Kagome!"

"Shippou!"

Kagome caught Shippou in her arms, who had launched himself, and hugged him.

"I was so happy to hear that you were safe momma!" Kagome smiled at her adoptive son and petted his soft, orange tail.

"I'm happy to see you safe."

"Shippou-chan!"

"Ah! Rin-chan!" Shippou leaped out of Kagome's grip and started playing with Rin while Kagome called out to them to be careful. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist and pulled her against a strong chest. "I knew you were wonderful with children." Sesshoumaru ran his nose through her hair lovingly, his nose being drowned with her sweet scent. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed but smiled as well.

"And...I knew that deep down; there was someone that was waiting for someone else to come your way..."

Sesshoumaru smiled against her hair and nipped her right ear with his fangs gently. This earned a sudden, loud moan from Kagome in surprise.

"You know...I'm looking forward to having Rin have**_more_** playmates." Kagome blinked her eyes three times and gulped.

"Don't worry, I won't bite...that hard."

Kagome let out a laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Iie...it's the best part." Sesshoumaru nipped her earlobe gently with his fangs while he pulled her against him more. Kagome felt a press on her thighs and rubbed the back of her head against the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Sess...houmaru..."

Sesshoumaru smirked and dug his nose on the right side of her head, above the ear slightly, lovingly. Kagome closed her sapphire eyes in bliss, the two of them enjoying the breeze that blew against them softly.

"Shall we start?"

Sapphire eyes opened slowly until they were medium sized slits of sapphire rivers. "Depends...do I want to?"

Sesshoumaru made a playful growl while Kagome called out to Rin and Shippou.

"Rin! Shippou!"

The two children ran up to the two b loving /b adults happily. "Hai?"

"How about you go dress up each other?"

"Oh! Shippou will look good in Rin's navy kimono!" Rin dragged Shippou, who gladly went, toward the cave.

"Now...where was I? Oh yes..." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to the ground with him, the two of them now lying in the flowery grass. Sesshoumaru had flipped them over, his golden eyes taking in her form. She was absolutely beautiful lying there beside the different types and colors of flowers. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her cheek, then licked it gently while saying in between, "Beautiful." Kagome blushed, enjoying the feel of his tongue on her skin.

And after that, let's just say, that the two lovers made love until midnight.

After all...deep inside, they both wanted someone to come their way and love them just for who they are...

**Sono Ate**

**Raye:SesshyFan:** _(falls down)_

**Kagome:** O.o I think Raye-sama is dead

**Inuyasha:** Yes!

**Raye:SesshyFan:** _(Growls, even she is supposed to be**dead**)_

**Inuyasha:**I mean...nuuuu!

**Everyone:**_(Sweatdrops)_

**Raye:SesshyFan: **Alright everyone :D There's the end of your 3 chapter short fic from me now I have to update the others xX oh what a pain but at least I enjoy and have really good encouraging and supporting readers _(hugs you all)_ Oh yes, here is a scene from a preview of the new fanfic coming out soon that is called **_The Weird Katana_**.

"_Wait a minute...that's Tenseiga! But...why is it laying beside that tree abandoned?" Kagome looked around, looking for its owner, Sesshoumaru of course, and any traces from the taiyoukai. Shrugging, Kagome went toward it, picked up the sword and started walking back to camp._

_'I better hide Tenseiga...Inuyasha will know that this is his half-brother's katana.' Kagome went straight to her yellow backpack and put, or, tried to put the dad gum sword inside._

_'Come on! Get in!'_

_"Kagome?"_

_'Come on! Go you darn thing!'_

_"Kagome!"_

_"Ehh, what?" And then, it decided in that moment, to be shoved in her backpack._

_"What is that?"_

_"My belongs Inuyasha. What'd you think it was?"_

_Inuyasha's face let a blush escape from his face. "N-Nothing you idiot! You should've come back sooner!"_

_"Hmph, whatever Inuyasha...I got back sooner than you imagined."_

_"Feh!" Inuyasha marched off and started leading the group once again along the dirt road._

_'I wonder why Tenseiga was left behind...'_

_Unbeknownst to her, and everyone else, Tenseiga was pulsing blue in her backpack, it seemed to be calling someone..._

**Raye:SesshyFan: **That's it for now you'll get the whole thing next month :D now, review and rate Arigato for reading and sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
